warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Disclosure
Hi Grinsekätzchen^^ Ich wollte fragen ob du mir ein Cover Machen willst! Ich habe ein Buch und will es gerne in die Bücherrei Stellen aber ich brauche ein Cover! (Schrieb zurück<3) LG Danke Wow! ich danke die Smiley vielen dank für den Siggi. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 17:17, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir eine , wenn du Zeit und Lust hast ,neue Siggi machen könntest ^^ Wenn es geht in der selben Schrift wie Mohnfrost oder ähnlich . Also als Text genau den wie vorher , nur die Farben anders . Bronce Gold und den Spruch schwarz . Diese kleinen Animationen oder Bilder kannst du nicht machen , oder ? ( Wenn doch dann eine kleine graue Katze , egal welche ) Tut mir echt Leid wenn ich jetzt unhöflich geklungen habe 0_o Ganz Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:59, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Hi :D Danke für das Bild, das ist echt schön geworden. :* <333 Ich freu mich immer wie'n Keks, wenn jemand meine Vorlagen benutzt :D Aber eine Sache noch: Wie machst du dieses wundervolle Tabby-muster? Ich bin immer zu blöd dazu... Lg [[User:Meister Onyx-san|''Onyx-san]] 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 18:35, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Alles Gute! :D Hey Smiley! Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du Geburtstag hattest und deswegen wünsche ich dir: ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG NACHTRÄGLICH!!!!!! :D Ich habe jetzt leider kein Geschenk für dich, aber mir fällt schon etwas ein ;D. Lg Deine 16:26, 28. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Baum. Heyyyy :) Wollte bloß noch sagen, dass auch hier auf deinem Profil noch 14 steht :'D Wie geht's dir so? -- 15:27, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey! Könntest du den Spruch bei meinem siggi ändern? Aber die Farbe bleibt gleich,ich will nur den spruch ändern. Spruch: Freundinnen für immer und ewig,egal was passiert,Frosty. Ich hoffe das geht. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:36, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Oui Ich denke mal, das es richtig war Um, ich muss mal gucken ob das gut wird. Hab noch nicht so viel mit Hummelstreif gelesen... Aber ich werds mal demnächst versuchen. Was ist denn passiert? (Mir gehts gut, so nebenbei ;p) HDL LG PS: Deine Sig ist voll schön *-* Hi Hi Grinsekätzchen :D, ja, ich melde mich mal wieder seit langem :D. Mich würde es mal sehr interessieren, wie viele Wikias du im Moment schon als Gründer (oder Mitgründer) hast. Ich bin bei drei Stück und du? Lg Deine Hi Wie geht's so? Ich will dem nächst meine Diskussions Seite aufräumen. Kannst du mir erklären wie ich das machen kann? [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 21:25, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ich bin ja nicht so für Fußball zu haben. Danke, für die Hilfe. Vor allem das, was auf meiner Diskussions Seite so groß geschrieben ist, stört mich gewaltig.^^ Weiß echt nicht wie das passieren konnte. Na ja vielleicht weiß ja Fire was da los ist. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 22:09, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) So jetzt sieht es wieder vernünftig aus. auf einer Diskussions Seite. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 22:19, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Grinsie Ich kann keine Skizzen machen �� LG Schneecrost Helloooo Ich Frage mal nach ;) LG Schnerfrost Hey Smiley Ist doch kein Problem. Ach ja ich würde mich freuen, wenn du vielleicht mal in zwei meiner anderen Staffelprojekte rein schauen könntest. Ist es wirklich Richtig und Rise of the MoonstreamClan. Da ich dass was wäre wenn, am überarbeiten bin und deswegen auf Pause gestellt habe. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 07:39, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Disclosure, kann ich fragen wie du es machst dass die Charakterbilder von den Katzen so schön getigert sind? Ich krieg das einfach nicht hin :/ ^^ Hi Grinsekätzchen könntest du mir evt. ein Kover für mein Buch MONDFINSTERNIS machen? Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir antworten könntest LG Sternenschnee Hallöchen Kein Problem wegen dem Cover, ich kann warten. LG Hi Grinsi Ist kein Problem mit dem lange warten und ich würde mich sehr über ein Cover freuen. Details muss ich noch überlegen. LG Benutzer: Sternenschnee Hi Grinsi Ich verstehe nicht wie man mit der Vorlage einen Stammbaum machen kann. Ich habs versucht, habs aber nicht geschafft. Könntest du mir das bitte erklären? LG Sonnenschatten Smilz?! Du noch hier? Wusste ich gar nicht :D Ich hab auch mal wieder reingeschaut nach laaaangem... Tja. Wollte nur Bescheid geben! Vll sieht man sich im Wiki xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 07:36, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ich habe ein paar Bilder für Katzen gemacht, Seiten ausgebessert und '''zwei Stunde lang' meine geschrottete Disku- Seite aufgeräumt und entrümpelt. Irgendwer hatte anscheinend eine defekte Siggi und weil das schon seit einem Jahr so war dachte ich mir das ich es genauso gut heute machen kann xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:09, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) PS: Ähm... was machen wir eigentlich mit unserer Story? xd ähem ''schreiben nicht unbedingt aber ich hab ein paar offene Projekte, ich nehme an du verstehst :D [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:14, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Re: Stammbäume Ich verstehe nicht wie man einen erstellt. Ich verstehe die Vorlage nicht so ganz. Kannst du mir das bitte erklären? LG Sonnenschatten (Ich habe noch keine Signatur) Re: Hallo und Danke dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast, dass ich das Bild von Finkenstern nicht verwenden darf^^ Ich habe es zwar geslöscht aber glaubst du ist es immer noch auf dieser Seite vorhanden und wenn ja sollte ich dann einen der Admins um Hilfe bitten? Hi Smily Lange nichts gehört. Wie gehts? Hab letzens deine Covergallerie gesehen und muss sagen: Gute Arbeit. The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 11:59, 25. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Ja ^^ Immer wieder ein denkwüdiger Moment wenn man alte .. äh Kunstwerke ? (o.o) findet. Geht mir auch immer wider so. Aber man bessert sich *-* The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 11:24, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Iwann Irgendwann vielleicht wenn mein PC nicht mehr spinnt. >.< The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 12:28, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Apropo. Wie mache ich das mit der Seite. Du hast ja diese seite mit den Covern gemacht, wie erstell ich so eine, sonst nehm ich einfach eine ganz normale. The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 14:23, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Danke^^ Du kannst mir nicht noch zufällig einen Tipp geben wie ich meine Sig. ändere? The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 14:48, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Oh ok ^^ Ich weiß ncht ob ich das übel finden soll oder gut dass du dich ausgeschlossen hast XD Aber danke *-* The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 08:09, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Help :3 Hey Grinsekätzchen :3 Ich hab vor einigen Tagen ein eigenes Wiki eröffnet/gegründet welches lediglich von meinem Warrior Cats RPG handelt. Allerdings sind ich und meine Mitschreiber noch etwas unerfahren was die ganzen Funktionen betrifft also hab ich mir gedacht, da ich deine Geschichte "Schwarzer Schnee" lese und die Charakter Seiten dazu wirklich gut finde, dass ich dich doch einfach mal fragen könnte ob du uns etwas unter die Arme greifen und uns vllt bei einigen Fragen helfen könntest. Es wäre schön jemanden zu haben der einem das Zeug erklärt das bei der "Hilfe" oft verwirrend geschrieben ist Ich würde mich riesig freuen wenn du dich mal melden würdest mfg Ραζκο (Rayko) Danke :3 Danke das du uns helfen willst. kann man dich irgendwie erreichen? (mal abgesehen von dieser Diskussion hier) mfg Ραζκο (Rayko) Ähm Ich kann dir ja mal alle seiten nennen auf denen ich so bin vllt sind da übereinstimmungen xD *Facebook *TOPModel.biz (nur wegen meinem rpg das ich vor jahren gegründet hab. aber bin aktiv xD) *GuteFrage.net Und hier mal noch der Link zu meinem Wiki da könntest du mir auch schreiben: Warrior Cats =^_^= RPG by Ray-chan Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia Schönes neues Jahr mfg Ραζκο (Rayko) Siggi Hey Disclosure Ich habe ein wenig herumgefragt wegen einem Siggi. HollyMoon meinte, dass du eins machen kannst. Da ich neu hier bin, weiß ich jetzt nicht ob du richtig bist, aber besser mal fragen als nie! LG adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Eigentlich Winterstern) Neue Siggi Hey Simely könntest du mir eine neue Siggi machen? Ich finde, meine hat nicht die richtigen Farbtöne :D Hier ist meine Jetziege: [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''Le''o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!]] Nya... also ich finde die Farben passen nicht so, ich würde gerne auch noch ein kleines Bildchen usw. haben :D z.B. eine Katze mit Feuergesicht, wie mein erstes PB^-^ LG [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''Le''o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!]] 12:18, 11. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Siggi :D Heyyy Disclosure! Schön das ich da die richtige gefunden habe! Könnte ich vielleicht auf dem Siggi Winterblüte heißen? Naja... Was findest du denn schön für ein Siggi? Ich bin mir da nicht sicher, also lass in meinen Siggi ruhig deine Ideen miteinfließen, denn mir fällt so schnell nichts ein... Ich glaube, du hast einen ziemlich guten Geschmack, wenn es um etwas für eine ziemlich verrückte Person geht. Überrasch mich einfach! Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 13:24, 11. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Siggi ^^ Hey Disclosure Danke, das du bereit bist mir ein Siggi zu machen�� Ich fände so ein Siggi wie deinen sehr schön. Könnte ich vielleicht so einen ähnlichen bekommen? LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 14:45, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Nochmal Siggi :D Ja, die meinte ich�� Hätte ich dann den gleichen Spruch oder nicht? Ich hätte nämlich gerne den Spruch: Träume nicht den Leben sondern Lebe deinen Traum. Aber wenn es schwer ist ihn rein zu machen, kannst du einen den du willst hin schreiben�� Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 15:01, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) ^^ Siggi Okay ich würde gerne Winterstern darauf heißen. Schön wäre der Farbverlauf von dunkellila bis zu hellblau. Die Schriftart kannst du entscheiden, weil ich fast keine Ahnung von solchen Schriften habe��Und ja ich hätte gerne einen Schtten so wie deinen. Ich hätte gerne den Spruch „Träume nicht dein Leben sondern lebe deinen Traum“ und der sollte vielleicht einen Farbverlauf von hellblau zu weiß( fast weiß)haben. Die Schriftart kannst du auch da selbst entscheiden...Einen schatten hätte ich da auch gerne... Also das würde für mich reichen�� Danke, danke, danke , danke das du das für mich machst�� LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 15:35, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Ok^;;^ Klar das ist ok Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 16:00, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Frage Hi Disclosure Ich finde den Siggi super! Vielen Dank! Jetzt habe ich noch eine Frage: wie kann man ihn einsetzen? Mit den vier Tilden? LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 17:48, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Und noch eine Frage : D Und wo ist der Signatur Button?( Ich weiß, Ich frag zu viel...) LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 17:52, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Funktioniert es!? Danke! Ich hoffe jetzt Funktioniert es! LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 18:14, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Und noch ein Versuch(Ich hoffe ich Nerv dich nicht) LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) Hab’s nicht gespeichert War dumm hab es nicht gespeichert�� Neuer Versuch: Winterblüte/Sig 18:17, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Es funktioniert nicht�� bin ich blind? Winterstern Account So ich bin die gleiche nur. Mit einem anderen. ACCOUNT Winterblüte/Sig 18:23, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Oh�� ja hab es umgeändert Und probiere Es jetzt nochmal LG Benutzer:Winterblüte/Sig 18:28, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Yeah Ja das hat gefehlt. Danke für deine Hilfe und für alles! LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 18:34, 12. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Siggi Hey Simely, ich würde den Namen und den Spruch behalten. Las farbverlauf würde ich gerne von Hellgrün zu grün und dann zu dunkelgrün gehen... aber der Velrauf soll fließend sein, vielleicht in den Buchstaben? :D Ich kann mich zwischen vier Bildern nicht entscheiden :/ Also ich hätte noch ne Frage bevor ich die Bilder hochlade; Könnstest du die Bilder auf die Größe des Grösten Buchstaben machen? Also kleiner als sie sind? thumb|left|1.thumb|left|2.thumb|left|3thumb|left|4.. Das ist das erste Bild. Ich find es mega süß :D Ich glaube das ist ein perketes Abbild von mir xD . . Das ist das zweite, so sieht Leopardenschwinge ungefair aus und sie jagt da gerade die Fliege xD Das finde ich toll^-^ . . . . Das hier ist das 3. Bild. Es ist auch total süß! . . . . . . Das ist auch ziemlich süß. Ich finde es toll, weil das Kätzchen entweder gähnt, singt, oder sich freut. So eine Ähnliche Tiegerung(in anderen Farben) hat Leopardenschwinge. . . . Danke, im vorraus :D LG deine [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''Le''o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!]] 20:17, 13. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Stammbaum Heyy Smiley (Hoffe ich darf dich so nennen :D) Ich habe eine kleine Bitte an dich. (Es hat wirklich nichts mit einem Siggi zu tunXD) Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht ein Stammbaum von meiner Hauptperson Feuerflug machen könntest. Wenn ja, hier ein paar grundlegende Dinge zu ihm: Mutter: Federschwinge Vater: Nussherz Schwester: Tarnpfote 1.Gefährtin: Schattenfrost Jungen (Schattenfrost): Federjunges (Federkralle) und Gepardenjunges (Gepardenherz) 2.Gefährtin: Blaubeerherz Jungen (Blaubeerherz): Glutjunges (Glutschweif) und Windjunges (Windjäger) Für mehr Informationen einfach mich fragen! LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 13:08, 8. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: Stammi Danke das du das für mich machst :P Hier sind die restlichen Informationen: Glutjunges Gefährtin heißt Cremefell und deren Junges heißt Furchenjunges (Furchenpelz) Windjunges Gefährte heißt Baldriankralle und ihre Jungen heißen Honigjunges (Honigsee) und Bienenjunges (Bienenherz) Federjunges Gefährte heißt Beerenpelz und sie haben keine Junge. So das sollten die restlichen Informationen sein. Danke schon mal! LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 13:44, 8. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Wenn es geht, würde ich gerne alle mit Kriegernamen haben. LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 12:53, 9. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Ja bitte auch die Jungen der Jungen ;D Gerne würde ich die Geschlechter der jeweiligen Katzen da drin haben. Warte einen kurzen Moment, dann werde ich es dir gleich schicken... LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 13:21, 9. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Liste: Stammi Sooo hier die Liste: (w= weiblich und m= männlich) Federschwinge w Nussherz m Tarnpfote (bitte Name so lassen, denn sie ist als Schülerin gestorben) w Schattenfrost w Federkralle w Gepardenherz m Blaubeerherz w Glutschweif m Windjäger w Cremefell w Furchenpelz m Baldriankralle m Honigsee w Bienenherz w Beerenpelz m So das sollten alle sein... Wenn ich irgendetwas vergessen habe, sage es mir einfach. LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 13:29, 9. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Dankiiii Der Stammbaum ist perfekt! Danke für deine Hilfe. LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 14:11, 9. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Stammbaum Achso ja... Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du zu Schattenfrost keinen Link hinzugefügt hast. Es gibt nämlich eine Seite von ihr nämlich: Schattenfrost (ByWinter) Aber sonst ist alles gut. Lg! [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 15:50, 9. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Danke ^^ LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen ''Traum!]] 17:00, 9. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Heyyy Ich habe gerade meinen Namen geändert und würde deshalb gern eine neue Siggi haben. Bitte die gleiche nur mit Wintersturm verlinkt und darauf stehend. Der gleiche Spruch und die gleiche Farbe... Danke schonmal im Voraus! 10:21, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Disclosure, Ich hinterlasse dir diese Nachricht, weil mir deine Signatur aufgefallen ist. Wenn du mit ~~~~ unterschreibst, erscheint nämlich der Code deiner Sigantur und nicht , obwohl es natürlich gleich aussieht. Man sieht das, wenn man die Seiten, auf denen du unterschrieben hast, in der Code-Ansicht anschaut, oder wenn man die Bearbeitungsunterschiede betrachtet. Wie gesagt macht dies optisch auf den Seiten kein Unterschied, deine Signatur ist ja da, aber diese Art und Weise zu unterschreiben füllt die Seiten in der Code-Ansicht, und das ist nicht nur unschön sondern auch unpraktisch. Da dieses Problem vor dir bereits andere User hatten (mich übrigens inbegriffen, ich hab früher auch mal Wikiseiten zugemüllt mit meinem Signatur-Code, bevor mich jemand drauf aufmerksam gemacht hat ^^), gehe ich davon aus, dass in deinen User-Einstellungen unter "Benutzerdefinierte Signatur" momentan folgendes steht: . Nun bin ich kein Profi bei den Codes und Signaturen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund verursacht diese Einstellung diesen Code-Salat. Ich schlage dir also hiermit vor, diese Einstellung in folgendes zu ändern: |[[User:Disclosure|Disclosure]]}}, kurz zur Erklärung: Diese Einstellung (zumindest scheint es so, wie gesagt, ich bin kein Profi, aber das ist meine Erfahrung) sorgt dafür, dass in jedem Wiki, indem es deine Signatur (also die Seite Disclosure/Sig) gibt, diese auch beim Unterschreiben erscheint. In den Wikis, in denen dies nicht der Fall ist, erscheint einfach ein Link zu deinem Profil (mit Zeitstempel, aber das versteht sich von selbst ^^). Probier's doch einfach mal aus, mehr als schiefgehen kann es ja nicht :) ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen und dass du mir nicht böse bist, weil ich dich diesbezüglich einfach ungefragt angeschrieben habe. Liebste Grüße 19:11, 8. Mär. 2018 (UTC) P.S. kleiner Tipp noch am Rande: Dein Abschnitt für deine Kategorie-Anmeldung ist aktuell noch unter den Fragen einsortiert, schieb es einfach unter die Anmeldungen von Curly Sun ^^ Kein Thema, wie gesagt, mir ist es aufgefallen, da dachte ich, ich versuch mal, zu helfen :) freut mich, dass es funktioniert hat :) Liebste Grüße 19:20, 8. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Danke für die Siggi�� LG 05:22, 9. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Siggi^^ Heyo^^ Ich bin Silberhimmel und neu hier���� Auf Beratung (und Drängen) von Wintersturm (vielleicht kennst du sie ja^^) habe ich mir gedacht, mir eine Siggi anzuschaffen�� Also es wäre schön wenn du mir eine machen könntest^^ Alsooo... der Name ist nach wie vor Silberhimmel und der Spruch soll „Das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert, aber manchmal spielt es dein Lieblingslied“ sein. Die Farbe wäre dann... Vielleicht ein Farbverlauf von blau�� zu grün��? Bin zu unfantasievoll, aber so ungefähr sollte sie aussehen. Danke schon mal im Vorraus! LG Silberhimmel (Diskussion) 15:12, 17. Mär. 2018 (UTC) PS: Wollen wir Freunde sein? Stammi^^ Heyy ich bin’s (mal wieder...) Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir vielleicht noch einen Stammbaum machen könntest. Ich weiß dass ist das zweite Mal, aber ich blicke durch die Stammbaumvorlagen nicht ganz durch^^ Also wäre es nicht schlimm wenn du ihn mir nicht machen willst... Der Stammbaum sollte diesesmal von Schattenfrost sein. Mehr Infos sag ich noch (wenn du ihn mir überhaupt machen willst)... LG 08:18, 26. Mär. 2018 (UTC) PS: Danke nochmal für die Siggi ( ) Stammiii ^^ Toll, dass du mir einen machst^^ Hier sind die Infos: Also... Es hat alles angefangen mit Korallendunst (w) und Blitzklaue (m). Die beiden haben dann Beerenschweif (m) und Dornenrose (w) bekommen. Während Beerenschweif keine Gefährtin hatte, nahm Dornenrose (w) Adlerkreis (m) zum Gefährten. Zusammen bekamen sie Tauschnee (w) und Dunkelkralle (w). Tauschnees Gefährte hieß Funkenwolke (m). Zusammen mit ihm bekam Tauschnee (w) Wiesenbrise (w), Bunttupfen (w) und Langzahn (m). Während ihre Geschwister keine Gefährten hatten, hatte Wiesenbrise (w) Schattenohr(m). Jedoch hatten sie keine Jungen. Tauschnees (w) Schwester Dunkelkralle (w) nahm sich Echsenherz (m) zum Gefährten. Mit ihm bekam sie Schattenfrost (w) und Flugjunges (w) (Flugjunges ist früh gestorben). Schattenfrosts (w) erster Gefährte hieß Nebelstern (m). Mit ihm hatte sie Meisenlied (m) und Himbeerglanz (w). Meisenlied (m) Gefährtin heißt Nachtstern (w). Die beiden haben keine Junge. Himbeerglanz (w) Gefährte heißt Stachelstoß (m). Ihr Sohn heißt Krallenfell (m). Nach ihrem Tod wurde Feuerflug (m) zu Schattenfrosts (w) Gefährten. Die beiden haben Federkralle (w), deren Gefährte Beerenpelz (m) heißt, und Gepardenherz (m), der keine Gefährtin hat. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf wie viel das ist... Ich habe den Stammbaum nochmal vorgezeichnet. Ich hoffe ich kann dir damit ein bisschen bei der Arbeit helfen^^: thumb|Ich weiß, etwas undeutlich, aber besser als nichts ^^ LG